


“Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.”

by Fleurdesang



Category: Plus belle la vie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Shot, Short, i hope they are not too ooc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurdesang/pseuds/Fleurdesang
Summary: Le fils Gassin lui avait proposé de venir à Paris avec lui pour chercher un endroit où résider pendant la durée de ses études dans la capitale.
Relationships: Tom Gassin/Luis Careille, Tom/ Luis





	“Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit one-shot pour me calmer de la fin sans queue ni tête de ce couple. Bref, il est un peu court mais j'ai manqué de temps et je voulais absolument le poster aujourd'hui. PBLV est toujours à France 3 malheureusement pour moi.

Tom et Luis sortaient de l’appartement qu’ils venaient de visiter. Le petit brun avait décidé de donner une seconde chance au blond qui avait juré de changer et devenir un meilleur petit-ami. Le fils Gassin lui avait proposé de venir à Paris avec lui pour chercher un endroit où résider pendant la durée de ses études dans la capitale. 

« Alors qu’en penses-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il curieux. 

-Franchement je n’aime pas du tout, il est trop sombre, le quartier est moche et il est beaucoup trop loin de ton école, répondit-il.

-Luis tu exagères, nous avons été voir cinq appartements et tu n’en as aimé aucun. Le premier était dans une rue trop bruyante, le second était trop vétuste, le troisième était dans un immeuble sans ascenseur, le quatrième était trop humide et enfin celui n’est pas assez lumineux, pas assez proche de mon école et le quartier te déplaît, énuméra-t-il. 

-Ose me dire que tu en as aimé un. Tu dois admettre qu’aucun ne convient un point c’est tout !, s’exclama-t-il.

Tom ne répondit rien, il devait reconnaître qu’il avait raison, il savait que ce ne serait pas simple de se loger, mais il ne s’était tout de même pas attendu à une telle galère. Il se frotta les temps et lâcha un profond soupir d’abattement. Ils se dirigeaient vers la gare de Lyon afin de prendre un train qui les ramèneraient à Marseille. Il ne savait pas quand il remonterait à Paris ni même si l’autre garçon accepterait de l’accompagner. 

-Sinon nous pourrions louer un appartement plus grand pour y vivre tous les deux ?, suggéra Luis.

Son chéri tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda longuement d’un air étonné, avait-il bien entendu ce qu’il venait de dire ? 

-Tu es sérieux ? 

-J’ai posté ma candidature dans une fac pour faire sport-études ici et j’ai été accepté, annonça-t-il. 

-Mais c’est génial, pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit avant !, s’exclama le brun fou de joie.

-Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours et puis j’avais besoin de réfléchir à nous deux, à si j’étais prêt ou non à assumer ce que je suis et avec qui j’ai envie d’être, expliqua-t-il.

-Et donc ? 

-J’ai réalisé que je ne me sentais bien qu’avec toi, que je n’étais moi même qu’avec toi et qu’il était hors de question que nous soyons séparés par presque huit cents kilomètres, déclara-t-il. 

-Tu m’aimes vraiment alors !, commenta Tom ravi.

-Répond donc à ma proposition au lieu de sourire bêtement, le pressa-t-il nerveux.

-Il faut que j’y réfléchisse, vivre avec un aussi bel athlète que toi ça pourrait me déconcentrer, plaisanta-t-il les yeux brillants.

-Allez viens dépêche-toi sinon nous allons rater notre train et tu peux rêver pour que je te porte jusqu’à Marseille, le prévint-il. »

Le sourire du brun s’accentua, tout allait enfin bien dans sa vie, il allait suivre des études qui lui plaisait, il allait s’amuser et surtout il allait être avec l’homme qu’il aimait et pour qui il avait dû lutter pour que Luis reconnaisse que ce n’était pas une honte d’aimer les garçons.


End file.
